


Handling Sam

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post Bartlet Administration. As Josh prepares for his inauguration, Sam must face up to a new future.





	Handling Sam

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Handling Sam  
Authors: Mellyjane40  
Rating: TEEN to MATURE Some adult situations but nothing too graphic.  
Spoilers: General spoilers for seasons 1-4  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Summary: AU – Post Bartlet Administration. As Josh prepares for his inauguration, Sam must face up to a new future.  
Author's Notes: #1 After finding inspiration from watching Carousel, Vicki kindly let me go solo and take out Sam and Josh out for a spin. #2 This is for all my good friends Vicki, Coupdepam, Abigale, and Mrs J who encouraged me all the way. A big thank you goes to Mrs J for kindly beta-ing this for me (and wading through very suspect punctuation!).  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. Anyone else belongs to me.  
Archive: All our stories can be found at http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/samnjosh/  
Feedback: Please! I would love to know what you think, good or bad as long as it is constructive. 

**Handling Sam by Mellyjane40**

Lyman-Seaborn Residence November 2014

Thursday Evening.

"You know you can really be a klutz sometimes. Are you sure it doesn't hurt." Josh leaned over his partner and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Yes." Sam held up his bandaged arm. "It's ok it doesn't hurt all that much now."

"Sweetheart I don't understand it." Josh grumbled as he climbed into bed. "Why didn't you notice that Jamie had spilt milk on the kitchen floor?

Sam gave a sigh and put his law book to one side.

"Because. Darlin. You know what it's like trying to deal with hurricane Jamie. I forgot that the oven door was open and the next thing I know Jamie is on the phone to you then mom in Italy."

"Well" Josh picked up his briefing papers. "At least we persuaded Francesca not to come back from Italy. She deserves a break before January."

"We did" Sam agreed "But there was no need for you to come charging home in full Dr Kildare mode with a doctor on toe. I was managing." 

"It certainly got the press writing about something than other than my appointments." Josh through down his papers in disgust "You where not managing. Jamie was raking up a bill talking to Francesca and you where sitting in a heap on the kitchen floor in a puddle of milk."

"I am just sorry it was another take away night. It seems that you and I never get a chance to cook these days." Sam leaned over and kissed his partner "Its seems to be frozen meals or take away and hoping we can persuade Donna to have Jamie for the night."

Josh looked appraisingly at his partner. Navy blue silk boxer shorts the well-toned chest slightly tanned from a trip to Spain with Jamie to visit Geena's parents. The blue eyes staring invitingly up at him. 

"I think counsellor you need a little lie down." Josh murmured as before Sam opened his mouth to speak he found his partner on top of him with the "I need you now look" that he was sometimes used to having defuse in the middle of campaign functions.

"It's my turn tonight." Sam pouted as he rolled over to his partner's side of the bed.

"Sweetheart why is it that your fantasy involves a trip to the refrigerator." Josh whined as he sat up his own black silk boxer shorts gradually filling out in his excitement.

"Darlin' yours means I have to get all dressed up." Sam countered as he put his glasses on to read his book. "But you should indulge me as I am a sick man." He added in an injured air.

"Ok. Ok." Josh grumbled, "You know how to push all my buttons. It was after all me who was caught returning from a midnight run with a tub of Baskin's Robin's Rocky Road. What a field day the press made of it!" 

"Don't forget to bring the big spoon." Sam called after Josh as he tried not to walk on the squeaky floorboard by Jamie's room and crept down the stairs.

"Don't forget to bring the big spoon" Josh mimicked as he rummaged in the huge fridge freezer for the ice cream. 

Armed with the ice cream Josh made it past Jamie's room with out waking his partner's son who he swore had the ears of a bat. Later with ice cream stains on the recently washed comforter and a sticky but contented sleeping Sam in his arms, Josh cursed himself for not bringing up the issue of Sam's role as his partner. He'd seen the agenda for his meeting with his staff. Handling Sam. How do you handle Sam Josh, mused as he shifted further down in the warm embrace of his partner. 

"You're your own unique self." Josh whispered as he kissed his partner's forehead and settled down to sleep, _________________________________________________________________

Lyman Transitional Headquarters - Friday Afternoon

"What is this?" Toby asked pointedly from the agenda of the afternoon meeting of President-Elect Lyman's staff.

"HS?" Alex Simons the newly appointed press secretary leaned over Toby's shoulder as he crossed over from refilling his coffee mug.

"Handling Sam," Kelly Sullivan, Toby's Deputy Communications Director interjected as she looked up from her pile of briefing papers. She was dressed in her trade mark uniform of a trouser suite, silk shirt with a low cut tee shirt underneath. Her jewellery consisted of a simple gold chain and plain gold stud earrings. Which Donna had caused to comment was similar to CJ and remark to Francesca during the campaign "Doesn't she have a style of her own." 

An incredulous laugh from CJ as she entered the room stopped Kelly in her tracks. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm serious." Kelly replied, "It's been three weeks since the election and we have to deal with the Sam issue."

"There is no Sam issue," CJ poured herself some coffee before sitting down. "Sam isn't handled."

"Presidential partners have their own staff and their own causes." Kelly continued, not heeding the warning glances Alex was sending her. "This isn't an ordinary administration."

Toby's faced darkened, "In what way do you mean?"

Kelly turned to Alex for support who flashed her "you brought it up!" message. "Well," Kelly persisted. "We have two men in the White House and…well there's a lot of hostility and if we…err… packaged Sam."

"Package Sam!" The thunderous voice of the president-elect could be heard as he entered the room.

Alex jumped in his seat and Kelly almost wilted under Josh's fixed stare of anger and disappointment in his Deputy Communications Director. Josh sat down in his usual seat in the middle of the table and handed a piece of paper to Toby, who smiled when he read its contents.

"I must admit to being somewhat surprised when I saw this item on today's agenda." Josh continued in a more even tone. "But since you," He gave a pointed stare at Kelly, "Are so eager to bring the issue up. Toby can read out the following list of my partner's career, no achievements."

By the time Toby had read out Sam's impressive career, Kelly was squirming in her seat. Alex lost his frightened rabbit look and CJ shot a sympathetic glance at the Deputy Communications Director. The girl was young and ambitious but she still had a lot to learn about the unique relationship of the President and his partner.

"Kelly, Alex, we appreciate your concerns about the image of the new administration but you can appreciate that Toby and I know Sam a lot better than you."

Toby cleared his throat, "Why don't we continue this later."

Alex and Kelly both looked relieved as they gathered their papers and left.

After both senior staff members had left the room. CJ gave a sigh of relief.

"I am glad that we can have the rest of this conversation on our own Mr President." CJ ventured. 

Josh turned his gaze on Toby who was his Communications Director and Senior Counsel to the President. When Josh had offered him the post of Chief of Staff he'd in a rare display of emotion turned it down saying that in his heart he was a speechwriter and happiest when crafting the message of the President. With reluctance but on the persistent badgering from Sam and Josh, CJ had accepted the role of Chief of Staff.

"Sir." CJ cleared her throat. "Have you discussed with Sam his role in the White House? Toby and I know him better than Alex or Kelly but the issue has to be addressed."

Josh shuffled a file on his desk and turned his furrowed brow on two of his oldest friends. 

"I tried to last night and he err…" Josh sat up straight in his chair, "No."

CJ and Toby exchanged knowing glances but since November a curtain of respect for the office of the President came between the banter in the past they had enjoyed with each other about their personal lives.

"What sort of role does Sam envision for himself." Toby offered as he helped himself to Danish in front of him.

"I think very much the role he has now. He wants to continue his work and to be as much support to me as he can." 

"He's not seriously thinking of taking high profile cases is he!" CJ exclaimed. "Mr President he can't."

Josh gave a puzzled look at his Chief of Staff.

"Why not CJ. Let us not try and pretend this is a normal administration. Sam is not going to be the First gentleman or what ever label Kelly has decided. You heard her she'd have him packaged with ceremonial duties more suited to the role of." Josh faltered. He'd been here before with Sam yet he couldn't quite remember when.

"First lady." Toby said quietly "Sam's role would be similar to that of several first ladies. That's what you are afraid of Mr President?"

"Yes" Josh replied suddenly back in the bedroom of his town house remembering a row with Sam. The accusing "You emasculate me!" rang in his ears.

"Toby do you remember when Nick the Builder came to fix the swing. I had a similar conversation with Sam." He gave an earnest look at both his friends. "What I say goes no further."

CJ and Toby nodded in agreement. Josh relayed the heated discussion they sat in sympathetic silence. 

"Obviously Sir we appreciate Sam's concerns and during the campaign it was…well," Toby paused to clean his glasses he'd been forced to wear in the past year. "Like being back during the first Bartlet campaign."

Lyman-Seaborn Residence Later that Evening

"Sam is that you?" Josh called out as he heard the front door close. 

"Yeah who else do you think!" Came the tired tones of his partner.

"Where's Jamie?" Sam asked waiting for the normal excited tones of his son, as Jamie would by now have taken two steps at a time downstairs to greet his father.

"Didn't you get the message from Suzie?"

"No," Sam came into the kitchen where Josh was deftly unpacking food containers and emptying them into dishes and plates. "Why?"

"He called me as he couldn't get through to you, asking if he could go to Michael's for the evening. I said yes…you don't mind do you?" 

"Of course not. An evening to ourselves darlin'. A rare treat."

"Which is why I've sorted dinner." Josh turned round to kiss Sam and smiled. "You go and shower, get changed and this will be just about ready."

"Mmm, just what I need." Sam murmured as he nuzzled in to his partner's neck.

"Bad day?"

"No," Sam sighed. "Some of the partners were wondering how I was going to continue with my workload once you take office that's all and it caused quite a discussion. Anyway I'll be down soon."

"Ok sweetheart."

____________________________________

As Sam came back downstairs he found that the kitchen table, where they normally ate if they had been at work, was bare. Sam went to the dining room and grinned. Josh stood there in his best blue shirt and black pants; the table was set complete with candles.

"Darlin when you did have time to do this. You were at the headquarters till 7pm."

Josh grinned as he pulled a chair out for Sam and seated himself opposite his lover.

"Well this is all Lugi's" he opened with flourish silver serving dish, "doing. But there's some of our favourites there."

"Well it looks wonderful." Sam opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

"Well I wanted to take you out to dinner but what the security and press swarming over us it's just as nice here."

"Is Jamie coming back tonight or is this" Sam made a gesture with his hand over the table "a way of saying it's my fantasy tonight." He smiled as he broke off a piece of a roll of garlic bread, "Because if so. Is garlic a good idea?"

"No sweetheart. But if you wouldn't mind popping upstairs and."

"Josh!" Sam burst into laughter and reached over to take his lover's hand. 

Josh smiled fondly at him. "This is good."

Sam nodded in agreement his mouth full of food. "Yes it is. Luigi's finest."

"Yes the food is sweetheart. But this." Josh leant over and kissed some of the sauce of his lover's lips "You, me, laughing and just being us."

The kiss grew deeper as Josh strained further over the table. Sam broke away from him still smiling. "Eat now darlin', there'll be time for this later."

"No I want you now!"

"Josh, patience," Sam kissed the tip of his nose. "God." Sam continued leaning back in his chair "I haven't seen you like this in ages. Grabbing and kissing me at all opportunities." A flicker of recognition crossed Sam's face and he squeezed Josh's hand.

"You're usually like this during your bouts of insecurity. What is it?"

"It's nothing sweetheart." Josh said unconvincingly. "I happen to like grabbing and kissing you all the time."

"Hmm." Sam sat back in his seat his arms folded "Its got nothing to do with an item on your agenda today called handling Sam has it?"

"I...How..." Josh spluttered. 

"Well let's say you were very careless leaving your brief case open this morning." Sam continued, "Jamie knocked it flying this morning and I picked the papers up."

Josh stared down at his pasta. Sam leaned forward and tilted his partner's head up.

"Is this what tonight is all about. Darlin you know you don't have to butter me up."

Josh continued to look down at the tablecloth.

"Did you discuss my role once we get to the White House." Sam continued softly but his voice full of controlled anger. "But it wasn't Toby or CJ. I bet it was Lawrence and Kelly, they want me packaged don't they?"

Josh nodded and looked up in surprise as his partner pushed his seat back and scooted round to be by his side. His eyes opened wide as he felt himself being pushed back against the chair and all attempts to speak being squashed by his lovers lips

"Is this what they want darlin?" Sam drew apart "A nice little wifey to come home to?"

Josh found his eyes travelling down towards his pants as Sam gently unzipped them and gently massaged inside his lower regions. 

"Mustn't do any thing to upset the Presidency" Sam mimicked Lawrence's Southern drawl "just appear at convient times but." Sam now pulled an almost hypnotic Josh at the site of his partner in an aroused state of anger and sexual tension. to his feet and began to pull at his pants. "All ready for you in bed and with a family to boot."

"Jesus Sam!" Josh tried to break away from his partner. He knew his Sam in the tightly controlled seething with anger mood. Half of him secretly anticipated what was to follow but he also wanted to resolve the issue with Sam. Before he could protest further he found himself almost picked up and slammed up against the dinning room table.

"Sweetheart please!" Sam heard his lover's protest almost a whisper as his shirt was being ripped off furiously, shirt buttons bounced on the floor, and his pants were being yanked down. "Can't we just for once have an argument that is resolved not because of sex?"

Josh's words seemed to ignite Sam and he pulled Josh away from the table. Josh was sure he heard his lover respond but it was drowned out by the sound of several china plates and valuable Waterford Crystal glasses crashing to around them as they hit the wooden floorboards.

_______________________________________________________

4AM

Sam awoke form a dream that involved Josh shouting and flying glass and blinked in surprise as he found himself lying on the floor of the dinning room. All their clothes were scattered around the room and the morning sun light that filtered in from the curtains highlighted the broken glasses and china that surrounded him. 

As Sam went to extract himself from his partner's embrace, Josh stirred in his arms and his eyes snapped open. He stared blearily at Sam and struggled to sit up. Sam gently helped him to stand and together they stumbled towards the sofa and collapsed on to it.

"What the?" Josh stared at the chaos and then at Sam with a look on non-comprehension of what had happened.

"You don't remember do you darlin." Sam replied remorsefully as he leant back against the sofa and Josh settled his head against his lover's head. A wide grin of satisfaction appeared of Josh's face as the memory of the night's event's flooded in to his conscioness.

"Well. I have no complaints about how the evening ended." He cast a glance over the shattered china and glass "But Fransceca won't be pleased as that's another dinner set we've ruined."

Sam followed his gaze the room was pungent with the smell of sex. No gentle curreses, or gentle lubrication, just raw sex and screams of declarations of love then exhausted sleep. He sat up and gently positioned Josh's head against the sofa rest and then knelt down in front of his lover. Josh to his surprise found his face cupped in his partner's hands and staring in to the intense blue eyes.

"Darling. Listen to me." Sam urged

Josh stared back stunned at the full endearment not the usual darlin but the full depth of his emotion was expressed in that darling. 

"Sweetheart what is it?" Josh replied quizzically noticing the blue eyes welling up.

"This!" Sam gestured to the chaos around the dinning room "It wasn't what you intended."

"I am not complaining." Josh lay back on his back and stretched his arms over his head with a smirk of satisfaction. "I may have a few bruises in the morning but."

"You just don't get it do you!" 

Sam stood up and began to pick up the clothes and lay them neatly over the sofa. Josh watched in astonishment, as his lover walked stark naked out of the lounge and a few moments returned with a dustpan and brush. Sam began to sweep up the broken china and glass and jerked his hand away as Josh bent down to stop him.

"Will you leave this until the morning."

Sam ignored his partner and continued to sweep the broken glass into the dustbin.

"Sam?"

Sam slowly got to his feet and laid the dustpan on the sofa and stood staring intently down at the tablecloth.

"You just don't get it do you!" Sam hissed.

"Get what?" Josh grabbed hold of his partner's arm and forced him to look up. "You have to help me here Sam." He stopped noticing the tears trickling on the long eyelashes of his partner. 

Sam response was to jerk himself away from his lover's touch and begin to head towards the door. 

"Well talk about this in the morning."

"Oh no we won't!"

Before Sam could protest he found himself almost manhandled back to the sofa and pushed down. 

"Now!" Josh stopped at the interruption of Fransceca's antique clock, which chimed 4:30 am. "We are going to get to the bottom of what ever is eating you. Firstly." Josh strode over to the French windows that looked on to their garden "I am going to get some air in here!"

"No Josh I don't think.." Sam was interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off and two secret service agents charged around the side of the house and in through the doors. They stopped and stared in astonishment at the broken china and glass and the naked bodies of the President Elect and his partner. 

"Mr President is every thing ok?" One of the agents enquired.

Josh sat back on the sofa and resisted the temptation to laugh. He wrapped an arm around Sam.

"Yes Kevin, every things fine. We just wanted some fresh air. "

"Ok Sir. Shall I lock the door?"

"Yes please. Goodnight."

This was not the first time Kevin had caught them in a less than dignified situation but the younger agent's eyes were popping out their sockets in astonishment. But he ushered his colleague out of the room as he went to shut the doors his aside comment was overheard by the lovers.

"Don't worry Andrew. My father saw much worse in Kennedy's day!"

Josh and Sam stared at each other at his remark and collapsed in to each other's arms. Josh felt his partner's shoulders heave. 

"Sweetheart. It's ok." He soothed taking Sam back into his arms and rocking him back and forward.

"No its not that" Came a muffled response from Josh's shoulder.

"What then darling?"

"It was just the look on the young man's face."

Josh laughed.

"I know you'd think after the incident with the Kevin would have warned the other agents what to expect. Remember when they first arrived here and burst in because you tripped the alarm. Jamie was sure he'd seen a mouse and you were crawling around the landing naked."

Sam smiled and sat up; keeping Josh encircled in his arms.

"Darlin we do need to talk."

Josh leaned forward and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Later sweetheart. You look beat. Jamie won't be home till Sunday evening so we have sometime alone."

"Ok but I."

Josh silenced him with a tender kiss on the lips.

"No, no regrets. Just tell me are we ok?"

Sam didn't trust himself to speak but instead allowed Josh to help him to stand. Both men walked arm in arm towards the door. As they did Sam stopped and looked around the room with a sigh.

"We are. If you can email mom about the china."

____________________________________________________

Saturday Afternoon 4pm

"Hey!" 

"You had a good sleep." Sam turned round from the kitchen sink. He was dressed in a faded pair of denim jeans and a black tee shirt. His face was slightly flushed from steam of the hot water and his hair was slightly damp.

"Yes." Josh rubbed his eyes and stared appraisingly at his lover's tight jeans and turned to the fridge and stood a long time choosing between milk & juice, hoping his excitement would calm down. Sam turned his attention back to the washing up as Josh hastily retrieved a dry glass from the drainer and scurried to the relative safety of the kitchen table.

"I was going to help you but I crashed out whilst CCN Asia report was droning on." 

"Well its done you some good since when have we had the chance to spend a weekend on our own?"

"A long time." Josh agreed as he stared at his glass. His jeans were feeling less tight and he relaxed back in his seat. This was no good; Sam was right he needed to talk to his partner about the Handling Sam Issue and sex was not the answer. It was just that it seemed sometimes their only way of communication and.

"Did you speak to Mom." Sam's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yes. She said the way we are going the set will be a limited edition and can we please dine off paper plates."

Sam laughed and Josh relaxed. Perhaps he could talk to Sam after all. Perhaps heat up some of the leftovers from last night relax on the sofa and then he'd take Sam in his arms and remove that tee shirt to reveal the finally toned chest and.

"Josh. I said I'll email mom tonight and order another set."

Sam turned round and stared in surprise at the far-away look that came from Josh. 

"Earth to Josh." 

Sam walked over and waved his hand in Josh's face. Josh stared at Fransceca's rubber gloves with the fur trim and a surprised Sam found his hand being thrust in side his partner's jeans. A low moan of disappointment escaped Josh's lips as Sam gently removed his hand and walked back over to the sink. 

" Let me finish the washing up darlin and I am all." Sam stopped as he found himself pushed against the kitchen sink. 

"You and rubber and fur." Josh's voice sounded horse with emotion "I just need to show you…" He assulted Sam's lips "let me love you." 

It was Sam's turn to be mesmerised as his black shirt was removed to reveal beats of sweat trickled down his chest. Josh nuzzled his head in his partner's chest as the rubber gloves slipped in between his jeans.

"Sam!"

"At least we don't have to worry about the china this time." Sam heard himself mutter as he felt his legs buckle and he gave himself up the hardness of the floor the air pungent with Sunlight Washing Up Liquid and sweat.

______________________________________________________________

Monday Morning 8:30 AM

"We must really sent a bouquet of flower to Michael's mom." Sam commented as he came out of the ensuite bathroom into the bedroom. His hair was sticking up and a navy blue bath towel was in the process of slipping away from his body.

Josh looked up from the papers he was reading on the bed. 

"I will. Donna will arrange it. Having Jamie all weekend instead of the one night then taking him to school was really something."

Sam grinned and perched on the end of the bed as Josh and handed Sam his navy blue boxer shorts.

"I think she knew we were enjoying some quality time when Kevin opened the door instead of either of us and you poked your head over the banister with a towel wrapped around you."

There was a brief silence Josh feasted his eyes on Sam dressing. Sam turned round from the dressing table and smiled. Sometimes no words where needed just a slight nod of the head, or a smile. This time it was a simple "You ok" message in the blue eyes and a "Yea. You?" Sam walked by to his side of the bed to retrieve his watch and bent down and found himself lying down with his partner on top of him. The sound of the Josh's mobile phone on the bedside table interrupted the sounds of endearments and eager hands about to tear off their freshly ironed shirts.

"Josh Lyman" Josh cleared his throat hoping it didn't sound horse with ardour and sat up. "Yea CJ I am on my way in. The weekend?" Josh shot a loving glance at Sam "It was good. Yes I will. Ok see you in about half an hour."

____________________________________________

An Hour Later.

"We never did talk about a certain issue." Sam commented as they came down the stairs arms around each other and their suites slightly rumpled. 

"Actually I have a plan." Josh stopped at the bottom of the stairs and adjusted Sam's purple silk tie so it was straight. "Can you be at headquarters at 3pm?"

"Yea. I have a free afternoon. Why?"

"You wait and see." Josh pulled Sam towards him and nuzzled in his neck. "God I don't to leave you, but I am late enough as it is."

Sam gently pushed him away and looked at his watch.

"Don't you ever get enough of me?" He smirked.

The old appraising look told him no. As Josh went to open the door Sam laid a hand on his partners arm.

"So do the team really see me as the wife of this partnership?" Sam asked his voice serious but his blue eyes gently teasing.

Josh opened and closed his mouth in astonishment Sam was actually joking about an issue they'd treated with kid gloves. What ever had happened over the weekend had resolved any issues for now. 

"Because." Sam carried on smoothly as they walked out in to the winter sunlight keeping his arm around his partner's waist. "I think I would be. You'd have me joyfully pregnant whilst you'd be strutting around with a puffed up chest singing "My Boy Bill" or whatever from Carousel."

The roar of laughter from Josh as he walked to Sam to his car caused the agents to smile.

"I can see you've learnt something about musicals living with me."

"Huh you're talking to the former recording secretary of the Gilbert & Sullivan Society" Sam huffed as he climbed in to his car and David his agent climbed in beside him. 

"That's not music." Josh retorted as he leaned in through the open window to kiss his partner. "But." Josh paused as he saw the bandage from Sam's recent burn "no sweetheart I'd never want you to be in any pain you know that." He kissed it. "See you at 3."

Sam drove off as Josh stood watching him until the road was empty.

"Mr President." His two agent's Kevin and Andrew hovered beside him. "I am sorry but you know..."

"Yes." Josh gave a sigh. He suspected this would be the last weekend he and Sam would spend alone in a while. As he walked to the car and climbed inside he noticed on his seat a white sealed envelope. 

"Kevin?" Josh waved the letter in surprise and Kevin turned round from the front seat with a sheepish grin. "Ah Mr Seaborn sneaked out last night and asked me to leave it in the car for the morning." 

"Thank you." Josh opened the envelope and pulled out a small white embossed card 

"You really didn't need to say any thing in the end, darlin. This weekend has said it all. Thank you S." 

Josh leaned forward in his seat towards his driver.

"Phillip can we make a quick detour to Mr Seaborn's law firm. Yes Kevin I can see you roll your eyes but I'll only be five minutes."

Josh drew his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket.

"CJ it's me. Yes I know and I can guess Donna is tapping her watch at you. I'll be no more than half an hour. Where am I going?" Josh looked down at the card. "Just to complete some unfinished business."

________________________________________________________

Seaborn & Associates Law Firm - 2:30

"Sam Seaborn." Sam charged over to the phone from the other side of the room where he was conferring with Suzi in her room. 

"Josh it's been 5 hours surely. What look at the television? So you don't want me to come to the headquarters. Okey Dokey" 

Sam rolled his eyes heaven words and as Josh carried on then hastily shut the communicating door.

"Darlin do you think that type of conversation is suitable for the headquarters. Oh you're on your own."

Sam crossed the room and turned opened a cupboard that displayed hidden books shelves and a 17inch TV.

"Ok TV is on. What Channel? CNN Ok."

With a puzzled expression Sam sat behind his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes darlin the TV is on. Can you tell me? Just shut and listen."

___________________________________________________

"This is Mike King from WRKN inside the headquarters of President Elect Joshua Lyman who will make a statement about the role of his family in the forthcoming administration." 

Josh stepped up to a podium and smiled as CJ Toby and other members of his team arranged themselves behind him.

"Good afternoon there has been some speculation in the past few weeks of my family in the White House. I said in a recent speech in Minnesota that I am conscious that when I speak of family values I am aware that there are many different types of families in the United States. My family are no exception and today I am announcing that as from January 20th you will see a new style family in the White House." 

Josh turned to his team who smiled back at him.

"My staff and I operate as one. The same goes for my family. So whatever labels you decide to put on them this is the fact. My partner Sam Seaborn is as you know head of his own law firm and he will continue with his full time job."

"Mr President!" A number of journalists' hands shot up. "What about Mr Seaborn..."

"Wait. He will of course accompany me to certain functions and has expressed an interest in various education projects throughout the United States. There is to be no First Lady, my mother -law, and members of my family will assist me in other ceremonial duties from time to time."

"And Jamie!" 

Josh turned a withering stare on ShelleyBannerman.

"Jamie's privacy is to be respected at all times. We hope that you will allow him to continue his school days without too much intrusion." Josh glanced back at his statement. I hope this will end the barrage of questions being thrown at my staff about the role of my partner in the White House. He will do what he has always done; he will support me and be by my side when I need him, as I will him. Thank you."

Josh stepped away from the podium ignoring the questions being shouted at him.

____________________________________________________________________

Monday Evening 11:45pm

"Well" Sam turned in his partner' arms and looked regretfully over their bed at his favourite Armani suite lying on a heap on the floor, "Darlin this is the second time this week the suite will have to go to the cleaners. The owner will think I've taken shares in the company."

Josh who was leaning back the headboard half engrossed in his briefings and watching an old re-run of an Agatha Christie series on PPS looked up and looked at his boxer shorts lying on the other side of the bed.

"Well that's the fourth pair of silk boxer's ruined. Besides you promised me it was my fantasy tonight."

"I did" Sam agreed leaning over Josh and placing his hand on his lover's chest. "And darlin you've never told me what your fantasy is." Now he kissed Josh's chest "If you told me I could."

Suddenly Sam found himself pulled on top of his partner that ended in a tumble to the floor from by both men and they burst in to laughter.

"We have to stop doing this Josh." Sam grumbled as he heaved himself up and climbed out of bed. "I am not getting any younger and I swear I saw you wince as he walked up to the podium this afternoon."

"Where are you going?" Josh exclaimed as his partner headed for the bathroom.

"To get some Deep Heat." Sam turned to face Josh "This weekend has been very exacting in every sense and I am just going to give you a massage."

The brown eye's lit up as Josh put his papers aside in eager anticipation.

"A lovely way to end the evening and then perhaps we can."

"Darlin didn't you hear what I said!" Came an exasperated reply from the bathroom and Sam emerged with the tube of Deep Heat. 

"I am going to massage you with Deep Heat."

"Well you said massage and my mind."

"Yes I know where your mind goes." Sam kissed Josh hard on the lips "and it's travelled enough down that ally tonight. Turnover on to your front."

Josh obeyed his partner and began to arch in pleasure as Sam began to work the lotion in to his lover's back. 

"I think you caused a stir this evening." Sam began trying to ignore the smoulding looks his partner turned to give him. "You turning up with the agents at MacDonald's!"

A gurgle of laughter came from his lover.

"Yes. I was thinking as you drove away this morning this may be the last time we can do this as a family and Jamie loved going in the limo."

Sam smiled as he continued his massage his to himself at the memory of his son hopping up and down in excitement and returning home triumphant with fries a Big Mac and a chocolate milkshake. Suddenly Josh turned round. His pupil's dilated faced flushed with excitement.

"Sammm I need to ohhh."

Both men stared at Josh's deflating excitement and the stain on the bed.

"Darlin I thought the smell of deep heat would have been enough to cool your passion."

"Sweetheart how many times do I have to tell you! Just one look or a certain touch and that's all it takes sometimes." Josh held his hand out and pulled Sam down on to the bed. "Leave the sheets a moment we need to talk about what happened over the weekend."

Sam settled back against the headboard.

"I thought I'd said it all in the card. 

"Sam I need to hear you say you're happy." Josh pleaded.

"Darlin" Sam bent down and lightly grazed his partner's lips "remember Sunday night?" 

"Yes" Josh panted.

"Well when we explored the bathroom tiles you demonstrated to me how this is an equal partnership. Then this afternoon." Sam broke off abruptly "I'll see about the sheet." His voice suddenly brisk as he wrapped a towel around himself and left the room.

"Yes and remember that Sam. A partnership and a family." Josh called out softly as the emotional rollercoaster of a weekend was catching up on him and he suspected his partner was a close to tears as himself.

"Daddy is that you." Jamie called out from his bedroom. 

"Yes Tiger but go back to sleep I am sorry to have woken you up." 

There was silence as Sam breathed a sigh of relief and crept back to his bedroom with a sheet. Josh climbed out of bed and into to his shorts. 

"These will have to do till the morning" Josh commented as he started to climb in to the ripped boxer shorts."

"Daddy?"

He turned round in horror as Jamie stood in the door way his blue eyes staring in surprise at his father stuffing a sheet in the washing basket and his JJ 

"Daddy why are you and JJ making the bed now!"

THE END 


End file.
